Nightfall
by GoldenEyesCullen255
Summary: One fatefull night, a teenager by the name of Garrett has entered the vampiric world as one of them. Now he must live in the human world as a monster. But in the future, many surprises will await him.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: Some characters mentioned belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Fate

It all started one July night on the 17th of the year 1719. This may be hard to understand, but that was the exact day I turned 17. My golden birthday, if you will. My past isn't a very happy tale, but I believe it is time some people should know. On that exact night, I became a monster.

I was living in my cozy home in the wilderness of Washington, in our cottage, content with my life. My family was just as happy with their life as much as I was. My mother loved and cared for all of us, my father was stern, but fair. There were those times that he was quite as foolish as some of us. And my brother was as spirited as any ten year old. It was my brother that played in the part of my upcoming doom.

It was early in the night that fateful day when my mother came to me and said "Have you seen Nathaniel at all? I'm afraid he might be wandering in that forest again. You know how dangerous it gets at night". Nathaniel was my brother, the one I was supposed to watch after.

"I'm afraid I haven't, Mother. But don't worry; I will look for him now. He might just be up to his usual mischief", I said, in a comforting tone. My mother was always the one to worry. Bidding a farewell, I left the house.

"Don't forget to take Annie with you", my mother called to me. I nodded and took our old bloodhound with me. She was there to help me search for Nathaniel, naturally.

After a while of searching, Annie's nose pointed up into the wind, and she whined. "What is it, girl", I asked her. She whined again and then darted off back towards the house.

I was about to go with her when I remembered Nathaniel. I couldn't leave him behind, now matter what trouble he had gotten himself into. Going ahead, I finally saw something.

On the ground laid my brother. I crouched down next to him, touching his skin. It was cold and pale and I could see bite marks on his neck. I leaned my head down to listen to his heartbeat, my own beating out of control. I heard no sound from my brother's chest.

I drew back uneasily, unable to believe that my brother was gone forever. After crying a bit, I heard footsteps coming towards us. Perhaps it was someone who could help. But after what I saw, I realized that I was dead wrong.

It was a man, but not the comforting sort. He was tall, lean and pale as snow. His eyes shimmered like rubies in the moonlight and I stopped breathing. The man took in a breath and laughed. A sound that could make even the most murderous man cringe.

"I expect this young man to be your kin. My condolences, but I have to say he was most appetizing. The youth always have the most tasteful of blood", he said, his voice like the devil's himself.

I froze in my place, unable to move. The man laughed once again and said "And now you are to rejoin him, for you have seen far too much. Goodbye, my fair youth". Then at that moment, he leaped into the air, as graceful as ever, and pinned me to the ground.

Opening his mouth, his teeth shined like pearls and they looked sharp. By the mention of blood, I knew what this man was. Vampire. I have only heard myths and legends of these monsters, but now I believed that every single one of them were true.

The vampire licked his lips and then bit into my neck. The pain was excruciating and I screamed as loud as I have ever done before. Everything inside of me was burning like I was on fire. I have never experienced such pain in my life. And just as I was about to die, I heard a howling sound. The vampire took its teeth out of my neck and looked up, a flicker of fear in his eyes. What could possibly scare this vampire?

Without another word, the vampire vanished and I was alone. Left to die alongside my brother, the way it should have been. Taking one last look at Nathaniel, my eyes closed and I fainted.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

When I woke up, I felt better than I had in ages. The excruciating pain I felt only moments ago had faded. But it hadn't felt like moments ago. I realized that I had been out for days.

As I stood, I realized many things. I could smell scents everywhere I turned, just as well as Annie probably could have, maybe even better. Another thing was that I felt stronger, like I could tear a tree right up and throw it through a meadow. Also, I could hear voices. They were like tiny whispers and as I looked around, I saw no one. But now I realized what I had become. A vampire as well as the man who bit me.

I looked down in shame. I couldn't save my brother and, knowing my family, I could never go back. Ever. Looking back at Nathaniel, I noticed that he looked the same the night I had discovered him. I picked him up and carried him in my arms, heading back for home. He felt like he only weighed as much as a feather instead of a ten year old boy.

I didn't focus too much on the matter as I walked to my home. When I arrived, I went to the back, dug a small hole, and put Nathaniel in it. He at least deserved a proper burial. Taking a small stone, I etched some words in it, as my fingernails become stronger as well. It said '_Nathaniel Cabell. 1709-1719. May he rest in peace and forgive his brother of his shame'_. Digging the hole back up, I put the stone on top of it and turned away, only to hear a small whisper in the back of my head. '_My boys, my poor boys, lost to me forever. They are gone as is my soul with them. I will miss them so_' the voice said. I recognize it as my mother's. She was grieving for us and I understood. I shall miss her as much as she missed me. I turned away, not knowing where to go, or what will become of me. I only knew that I could never be around people again. I would only hurt them.

And who am I you ask? My name is Garrett, a beast in human form. Cursed to walk the Earth forever and this is my story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. The next one should be up soon or if I get sidetracked it might take awhile. It might be up by next week. Please review, if you like and thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2 Predator

Chapter 2: Predator

(Note: The Garrett from this story is not the same Garrett from Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn. He is an entirely different character. I'm sorry if this led to any confusion)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the weeks passed, I found myself growing weaker and a burning thirst started to form in my throat. I knew what I needed to end this thirst, but I didn't dare to hurt anyone. I didn't want to become the same monster that turned me into this demon. But, at the time, my mind was only set on a few things. _Blood. Hunger. Thirst. _The monster inside me couldn't take it another second.

One clear night, in a town I did not recognize, I decided I would find my prey. As I walked around, the whispers in the back of my head grew louder, but as I looked around, I didn't see anyone move their lips. I had thought I was going insane, but I listened to these whispers. "_I have not seen this boy around here before. Perhaps I should help him and see if he has gotten lost. No, I promised Clara I would be home early tonight", _one whisper said, which seemed to be coming from a man who started to shake his head.

Another one debated "_I should help him, but my words would just come out mumbled. He has to be the most handsome man I have ever seen". _This 'voice' came from a young lady, wearing a simple dress, walking by herself. She did seem to be the shy sort. But I didn't bother to take much of a look at her. My only thought was to look for prey and young woman wasn't going to be on my menu.

All through this time, I cut off my sense of smell. It was odd to be without that sense, seeing as it helped me so much, but it was for the protection of these people. But as I was having second thoughts, a particular 'voice' made me stop.

"_What a pretty, young thing. It looks like I shall have a bit of sport tonight. I just hope she doesn't scream too much, that ruins all the fun", _it said. Then I looked around, looking for the source of these revolting thoughts. The sound came from a man that looked to be in his late twenties, with a mischievous grin on his face, looking at the girl who held the previous thought.

For some reason, this angered me. I had to fight back a growl as this man went faster after the girl, who didn't seem to notice. I couldn't let this innocent girl be hurt, or worse, by this man. Without thinking it through, I started to follow the two, without them noticing.

My steps were quiet and graceful, a thing that I was quite glad for. If I kept silent, the disgusting man would not find out I was trailing him. The monster inside me groaned with pleasure and I smiled in excitement. Finally, the burning will stop.

Soon, the man caught the young lady at a deserted part of the path. I knew that I had to hide so that I would have the element of surprise on my part. After I hid an old wagon, poked my head out of the side, and waited for the scene to come on.

"Hello there, my fine lady. What are you doing out at this time of night", the foul man said, with a horrible smile that made my jaw clench. His thoughts were still revolting as he imagined just what he would do to the poor girl.

The girl was too afraid to speak or even scream. Her thoughts were fraught with peril and she stood still. My eyes narrowed as bit, wondering why this girl was too afraid to do anything, but then I remembered my own situation that happened only weeks ago when it seemed like a lifetime.

"Oh, you don't have to be afraid of me, my dear girl. I'm not going to hurt you. Not in the way you plan", the man said, going closer to the fear-stricken girl. I made this my moment to strike. .

I came out from behind the wagon, immediately behind the man, which the girl didn't notice. "And neither will I", I said to the man, who stiffened at the sound of my icy tone. I smiled at his fear. It was amusing to me at the time.

The man quickly turned around and faced me. I could see the fear in his eyes that seemed to happen with any human. It must have been their instincts to be afraid of my kind. That was very smart of them.

"And who are you to say that, boy", the man said, shaking off the fear in his eyes.

I laughed; a tone that could frighten anyone. I did not know that I could make such a sound. Seeing the man cringe and the girl stand still, I said "Someone who you shouldn't want to quarrel with. I suggest that you let this poor girl alone".

The girl looked at me with wide eyes. I could see fear and surprise cross her face. "_Why would he want to help me? What am I to him? This boy is a mystery, but a frightening one at that. I should get out of here while I can", _the girl seemed to think. At that moment, I knew that I could hear these people's thoughts. And all the time I've been thinking I have been going insane. But the time for relief would come later.

Giving this man an intimidating stare, the girl ran away, heading towards her home. Inside, a part of me sighed with relief. I was glad that this girl wouldn't come to any harm.

The man tired to walk away from me, but I put my arm in front of him. "Ah, ah, ah. Let's not wander too far away now. I have some business with you", I said, with a tsking sound.

The man's face and thoughts were consumed with fright and I smiled in pleasure. Grabbing a piece of his clothing, I pulled him to behind the wagon and began my feast. The screaming was over in a second and the man was dead in the next.

The warm, delicious blood ran down my throat and I groaned in pleasure. When I was finished, I felt the strength come back to me and I let the man down with a thud. Looking down at the man, I frowned and walked away. One innocent life was spared tonight and a dastardly one was abolished. Inside, I was proud of my work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left the town in the morning, so that when the girl spoke of me and of my heroics, the town couldn't find me. I didn't need that kind of attention at the moment. All I had with me was the clothes on my back (still from weeks ago) and my memories.

That was what it was like for the next two centuries. Hunting the devious and saving the innocent. I thought that killing the wicked would still ease my conscience at getting rid of a human life, but over the decades it kept getting more difficult. The fear in their eyes used to be amusing, but now it was hurtful.

Even though this people were low lifes, they still were people and they had their faults. These people had families, brothers, sisters. This led me back to think of my brother. Nathaniel.

After wandering the Earth countless times, and getting some new clothes, I found a new way to live my over extended life. In 1935, I went back to Washington, thinking I would give my birth place a visit. It had been too long since I left my home.

I still feasted on human blood, so I had to be careful in the forests. But something other than the changes of my home intrigued me. There were different scents than I expected; other vampires.

I lived in the forests at this time when I noticed a house not too far from where I was staying. It was there that I found the most compassionate vampire I have ever me; an amazing vampire by the name of Carlisle Cullen, along with his coven, his wife Esme and 'children' Edward, who had the same gift of reading minds as me, I found him a very interesting person to talk to, Rosalie, a very vain girl who got on my nerves, and Emmett, a strong fellow who seemed enjoyable to be around.

This family had changed everything that I thought to be. They told me that I didn't have to be a monster, and that I didn't have to dine on human blood. I was happy to hear this news after being depressed with myself. With them, I started to feast on animal blood, which wasn't as satisfying, but was good enough.

After a few months, I parted from the Cullen's and said that we would meet again. I couldn't stay that far from the family, since it was like I had become one of them after those months, but being alone had grown on me and they seemed to have their hands full because of the Quileutes. Those Indians were another reason that I had left. I have never had a good relationship with the wolves and I wanted to keep my distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many years later, in the new millennium, I came back to Washington, in a small town called Forks. I came for two reasons, the Cullen's were there and I wanted to visit my old home.

As I came back to the Cullen's, I noticed they had gained more family members. There was Bella, Edward's wife, whom I was glad to meet, Renesmee, their daughter, who was the cutest little child I have ever seen, Jacob, a wolf who I kept my distance from, Alice, a fairly optimistic girl who had premonitions and Jasper, a vampire gifted with emotions. It seemed like they were leaving as I just arrived, but they gave me a parting gift.

It was something small, as far as our gifts go, and I noticed it was an iPod filled with the music I adored. Carlisle always noticed I loved music and that my mind reading abilities stretched farther than Edward's. While only he can read minds only to a couple miles, I could hear them from thirty miles, which meant I constantly kept hearing people's thoughts and now this music could drown them all out.

Giving my thanks and goodbyes, Carlisle gave me some money and the keys to the house. Apparently, he wanted me to look after it and try to settle down. His generosity was too much, but I accepted anyway. All those years of wandering made me tired (in a sense), and I did want to settle for awhile. Saying my final goodbyes, the Cullen family left and I was alone again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later, I decided to enroll in high school. I was getting bored with the day life anyway, so I decided to expand my education.

My first day was like any other person, only that every female thought in the school focused on me, but they didn't dare say anything to my face. Apparently they were too shy or intimidated just to speak to me. It was understandable. My beauty is unlike something they haven't seen before, but I try to stay away from them, no matter how they plead in their minds.

The day I went through was surprisingly dull, but I managed. But as I went into my sixth period English I noticed something. There was one girl staring at me with much intensity and it wasn't because of my beauty. It was because of my scent. Her mind only thought one word. _Vampire. _And as I took a deep breath in, catching her scent, my mind only thought one thing as well.

_Wolf. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Sorry that I ended with a cliff hanger there, but it was starting to get a bit long. This chapter is a bit longer since I didn't rush through it like the last one so I guess some people will be happy about that. Now if you like, please review this chapter. It will help me get more self-esteem and write even quicker, but still keep a good story. So thank you for reading and have a nice day)


	3. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

As I realized what the girl was, my stare immediately became aggressive. It was my instincts kicking in, but I knew that this wasn't the time nor place for an attack or fight. It was time to act like a civilized person, which I was trying to do. But this wolf wasn't helping the matter.

The girl started to quiver and I knew she was on the verge of 'changing'. The last thing that we needed in this classroom was a humongous wolf. _"No, not here. I've got to calm down. You can do it, Ilona. Just block him out"_ the girl thought. Apparently, she agreed with me.

I didn't recognize the name 'Ilona'. Before they left, Jacob introduced me to the local wolf packs so that they would know I was a friend. Ilona must be a new wolf. But she had incredible control that I didn't expect for her. As I went deeper into her mind, I saw that she had been a wolf for about two months. How had she gone on undetected by both packs?

"You're going to have to take your seat, young man. Class has begun", someone said. It was the teacher and I was holding up the class. I must have been more out of it than I thought.

"Sorry", I mumbled and headed to an empty seat in the back of the room, trying to keep my gaze away from Ilona and the girl next to her. It turned out that she was a wolf as well, but only had been able to change into a wolf for about two weeks. She probably didn't even know what a vampire smelled like.

When I sat down, I heard Ilona think again. _"Why did he have to come now", _she thought_ "we just got rid of those other bloodsuckers weeks ago. Is he one of them? Nah, he's probably another newcomer. But that still doesn't give him a right to be here. Cassie is just starting out and this isn't good for her"_.

The girl next to Ilona must have been Cassie. She was looking at Ilona curiously and wondered "_What is that awful smell? Did someone put on minty perfume or something? My nose is burning like hell!"_

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea for me to be here. Two wolves in a classroom with one vampire was bound to cause some tension. But Icould handle the both of them. They didn't seem like much, but I knew better than to underestimate the wolves. I just had to convince them that I was a good vampire. It sounded easy in my head, but when I actually thought about it, the matter seemed like the most difficult situation in the world.

English was going on slowly. The teacher didn't bother to introduce me in front of the class, which I was grateful for, and said that we were starting to read _The Count of Monte Cristo_. It was one of my favorite books that I knew by heart, so I should have no problem with any of the assignments. I lost interest in the class about halfway through, but still managed to pay attention.

I didn't hear anything anymore useful out of Ilona and Cassie, so I started to ignore them. They were just small speed bumps in the road that I would pass over quickly.

My next class was Spanish, a subject I would do fairly well in. I probably could speak the language better than the teacher could. Being able to be awake all night could have its advantages.

When I walked into the class, I felt the glare return. Ilona was in the second row to the left and her thoughts were screaming in protest. She didn't want me to be here, just as much as I did, which happened to be very much. Could this day possibly get any worse? Apparently it could. The only open seat was the one right next to her.

Taking a deep sigh, I walked over to the empty seat and sat down, feeling Ilona's eyes on my face. I decided to do the polite thing, so I turned towards her and gave a friendly smile. It was the smile I showed to make humans feel at ease instead of running away. The only thing my smile made Ilona feel was even more anger. But she still seemed to be keeping it together. She was much stronger than I thought.

As I looked over her face, I noticed many things. Her caramel skin looked soft and smooth, and still had roundness around her cheeks. She had long, black raven hair going down her back. But the thing that I noticed most of all wasn't her looks. It was her _scent_.

If I didn't already know she was a wolf, I would have guessed that she was a human. Her scent smelled like the forest after a rain shower, and only had a hint of musk. If I went any closer, I would have known that her hair smelled faintly of cherries. It must have been her shampoo. I have never noticed that a wolf could smell so _appetizing_.

It was a good thing I had just hunted a night before and didn't care for the scent as much as I should have. If I hadn't gone last evening, I was sure that I would have attacked Ilona by now and one of us might have been dead. Or whatever it is that vampires do.

As I looked over her, I heard her speak. "Why are you staring at me", she said. I could hear the anger in her tone, so I decided to speak in calm, and decent tone.

"Nothing in particular. I was just wondering if you had a pencil I could borrow", I said. It was a perfectly normal question that I thought she would go with. I didn't really need a pencil, but I hoped she would go with the excuse.

"Sorry, but I don't. Try asking the teacher", Ilona replied, making it sound as if she was being pestered a lot today. I was actually surprised she didn't call me a bloodsucker or leech. It must have been because there were a lot of children in the classroom already.

Giving her my thanks, I went up to the teacher, got a pencil and sat right back down in my seat. Ilona was looking at the front of the class, trying to ignore me. It was probably for the best.

It was like that for the whole period. We didn't speak with each other anymore and when the class was over with, I was practically the first one out of the classroom, trying to forget Ilona's mouthwatering scent and move on.

The first half of the day went by quickly. Neither of the girls were in my other classes, so that was an upside. Soon, it was lunchtime and I was sure I would see them both again.

I sat down at an empty table right by the window, staying away from everyone else. It was better that no one came in contact with me. I was lucky that everyone else chose to stay away.

As I looked around the room, I saw many students talking and laughing with their friends, and I heard everyone of their trivial thoughts. Sometimes those voices could really give me a headache.

I took out my iPod that the Cullens graciously gave to me and put the ears buds in my ears, trying to drown out the thoughts. I put on a soft piano piece that usually took my minds off all the things. But still one thought managed to eek its way into my mind.

"_Look at him sitting there, thinking this place is his. How dare he come here and ruin everything. That leech better know his place soon", _Ilona thought. I looked up to see her and Cassie staring at me with much intensity. I looked away from them and stared at some cracks in the wall, trying to take my mind off them. The last thing I wanted here was trouble.

The lunch period passed quickly and I headed to my next class, putting my iPod back into my pocket. Neither Ilona nor Cassie seemed to acknowledge me any further, which I thought would be a good sign. Little did I know that one of them would get me sooner or later.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the day quickly went by and the final bell rang, I headed out to the parking lot to get my car, another gift from the Cullens. Apparently they wanted me to drive fast as well as they did. But as I headed over to my 2009 Mustang Giugiaro Concept, I found that someone was following me. Of course, it had to be Ilona.

When I stopped by my car, I turned around and asked "Is there any specific reason why you show such hostility to me"?

Ilona scoffed and said "I have a damn good reason to, leech. You better not hurt anyone in this town or you'll find yourself ripped to shreds and burned in two seconds".

Rolling my eyes, I replied "You shouldn't judge a person based on what they are. Maybe you should get to know me before you should supposedly rip me apart".

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen. You just learn your place, bloodsucker", she retorted in an icy tone. She was starting to make this more difficult than it had to be.

"For the record, my name is Garrett and I would be glad if you called me by it", I said, opening my car's vertical door.

"Whatever. Just stay away from everyone", Ilona said before walking away.

"That won't be a problem", I muttered, going into my car and closing the door. Why did I have to come to this school? There were plenty others, but no, they had to suggest this one. But I would go along with it and try to keep the peace between me, Ilona and Cassie. Starting up the car, I pulled out of my spot and drove out of the parking lot, going much faster than the legal limit already. Having a very fast car can have its perks.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I arrived at the big, white house that I called home, I noticed a yellow Porche parked in front of it. I didn't expect Alice to be making surprise visits, but nothing surprised me anymore.

I parked my car in the garage and went inside. The house looked just the same as when the Cullens had lived here, only they took some things with them, but they graciously left the piano for me. Once I came in, I noticed Alice, by herself, standing by the spiral staircase. Once she saw me, Alice gave a look of relief and darted towards me, giving me a hug.

"_We were so worried about you, Garrett", _Alice thought, which made my brow furrow.

"Was there a reason to be", I asked, a bit confused. Alice must have seen something coming my way, but it couldn't have been Ilona since she had done no harm to me.

"I didn't see anything coming for you. We all thought you had been found out already", Alice said, releasing me and took a step back. "You smell awful. That's probably why I didn't see anything for you".

"Because I smell terrible", I said with a smile. I knew that wasn't the real reason, but I thought the mood needed some lightening. "I forgot that you couldn't see anything with the wolves interfering".

Alice smiled back and said "They didn't give you any trouble, did they"?

I shook my head. "They only gave a warning. It was strange that they hadn't been informed about me. Didn't Jacob tell his and Sam's pack about my arrival", I questioned.

"Yes, but maybe they aren't from their packs. They could be from a whole different one", Alice suggested.

"That could be it. While I looked into their minds, it didn't seem they are in such a large group. There are only two of them, so they won't be too much of a threat. I think I could reason with the Alpha later", I said. Ilona seemed like a difficult person to convince, but I had to try.

"Just be careful, all right? We don't want anything to happen to you. You're family to us", Alice said with a careful smile.

"I will, Alice. Why didn't the others come", I said. Surely the rest of the Cullen family should have come. Did my 'death' concern them like it did Alice?

"They weren't really sure if you were gone or not, so they sent me to check. Edward, Bella are helping Renesmee with the move and you know Jacob and Rosalie would be right beside them. Emmett would stay with Rosalie and everyone else was getting settled.

They really do care for you, Garrett. They just didn't need any bad news right now", Alice explained. I knew that Jasper would be out hunting probably since a new town meant new scents and he still wasn't used to the vegetarian ways. I smiled smugly at the thought.

"And you were the only one who actually wanted to come. Thank you, Alice and don't worry. I've taken care of myself before and it won't be any more difficult now than it once was", I said with a reassuring look in my eyes.

"I hope so. But do you think you can call us just to show us that you weren't ripped apart by wolves", Alice teased with a small grin.

I smiled back and replied "Sure. You should get going Alice or they will get worried about you next".

"All right. Just be careful", Alice said. Then she gave me one last hug and headed out the door with graceful steps. After I heard her car pull out of the driveway, I let out a breath and went to my room, waiting to see what tomorrow brought.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the next morning came I went through the same process as yesterday; get different clothes on, put my prop school supplies in my car, drive to school, and suffer thought the boring school day.

When I went to English, I realized that I was actually anticipating it. I wanted to smell Ilona's intriguing scent again and actually _speak_ with her . What was going through my head? Did I actually enjoy the girl's company? After all the years I've been this monster it must have been making me go insane. But as I went into the classroom, I noticed that Ilona and Cassie weren't in their seats. They must be absent for the day, so I didn't care too much about it. I took my seat and waited for the class to start.

The day went by slowly and I couldn't wait to get back home. I couldn't see how humans could deal with this torture for twelve years. But I'm sure that dealing with the torture of being a monster for an eternity was even worse than school.

Finally the day ended and I went to the parking lot to pick up my car. As I drove home, I wondered why the two wolves weren't in class today. What was I thinking? I shouldn't be even concerned about them. Clearly something was wrong with my head.

Once I got home, I didn't bother to call Alice. She would know that I was okay, since she probably could see me now since the girls were gone. I headed up to my room again, where I spend most of my time during the night, waiting for tomorrow.

The next day was just as same as yesterday. The wolves still weren't in class and I was still curious. Was I the reason for their absence? I definitely thought that was the case, so once again, I just let the thought go.

That was how the whole week went. Ilona and Cassie still didn't show up and I started to feel glad they were gone, but also a bit disappointed. I wanted to smell Ilona again, her scent was oddly addicting; like a certain type of drug. Maybe that was how Edward felt when he met his Bella. I had heard their story once and it did interest me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Through the week, I became more relaxed, but also a bit thirsty. I decided that when the weekend arrived I would go hunting. My existence started to go into a routine and it started to get even duller.

The weekend passed quickly and I got my hunting over with. Now I wouldn't feel that urge to attack Ilona, if she was there, as much as I would have even when I was thirsty.

When I arrived to English, I noticed the scent I became all too familiar with. Ilona and her friend were back. But this time, they didn't even acknowledge me, which perhaps was a good thing.

I made it to my desk without either one of them glaring at me and I tried to stay out of their thoughts. They would just be fraught with more hostilities towards me anyways. But as I sat down, I noticed a small note on my desk.

I opened the small piece of paper and it said

_Meet me in the forest by the school this afternoon. I need to speak with you._

There wasn't even a name on the note, but I guessed who it was. I noticed Ilona's handwriting from sitting next to her in Spanish. If she wanted a meeting so be it.

When it was time for Spanish, Ilona kept quiet next to me and I did the same. Her thoughts consisted of homework and tests she had to study for and she didn't even think about me. I was a little bit surprised at that.

While I sat next to Ilona, I noticed that her scent was even better up close than it did before. Perhaps she did something to perfect it. All through the class I only concentrated on her scent and nothing else.

After that, the day passed by quickly. It must have been because I was curious about what Ilona needed to speak with me about. Or was it some kind of ambush? I didn't really care at this point so I decided to go along with it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the final bell rang, I passed through the parking lot and into the small forest that was near the school. Ilona must have walked or ran much faster than I had since she had beaten me there.

She looked a bit surprised to see me, but I only saw it in her eyes. Her face held no emotions and her thoughts were blank. I saw that her fists were clenched in small fists as I approached.

I made a small smile and said "So, you wanted to speak with me"?

(Dun, dun, dun, what's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Nightfall. I only suggest that you please write reviews. It helps me try and make the next chapter even better than the last, so please give me your thoughts.)


End file.
